What I Did Today
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Kelley thought a day with her secret boyfriend at her house would be fun, perhaps she should've thought it out a bit further. SheZap/Kelly.


**A/N: I don't own SheZow**

* * *

At this point Kelley was regretting the current situation that was happening to her right now; then again it was really her fault in the end. It started out as one of those rare days where the teenage girl was alone in her home. Guy and Mazz were out fighting Mega Monkey, their dad was working late and their mom was out at a yoga session, which normally left the girl to hang out with Shelia, but today she had a moment of weakness at called her secret boyfriend to come hang out with her for a few hours before someone came home. This was always a big no-no in her relationship with her lover because of who he was and the last place she thought would be a great to spend time together would be her home, but she felt so alone and she hadn't seen him in days due to his rather chaotic schedule, but the moment she called him; he drop everything he was doing and ran straight to her house to be with her. Now here they were, sitting on the couch while her wicked lover was currently trying to get up her skirt, which was something she wouldn't normally mind on any given day, but considering that someone in her family could return at any given second, it was safe to say that she wasn't in the mood.

"Come on Kelly" her boyfriend whispered in her ear in between kissing her neck "Nobody's home"

"I said no" she hissed back sharply without even looking him in eye "Guy or my mom could come home any minute and if they see you they'll blow a fuse"

"But babe, don't you wanna live dangerously?" her lover asked in a lust filled tone before he started to kiss her shoulder "Besides what's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh I don't know sweetie, let's think on that for a second" SheZow's sister sarcastically replied "I could be sent to live at a nunnery for the rest of my life because my boyfriend is an evil clone of my brother!"

SheZap stopped what he was doing and gave his beloved a confused look, as if this was news to him for the first time.

"But you're the one who invited me over here Kel" he defended; still a bit confused "Did you think this was not going to happen?"

"I thought maybe that you could oh I don't know show some self-restraint for once!" the pre-teen snapped "But clearly I was wrong"

"Well excuse me princess for thinking you're hot!" the evil clone shot back

"Get out right now SheZap!"Kelley ordered as she stood up

"You wanna run that by me again toots?" the super villain asked in dark tone as he stood up to face

The two lovers stood face to face with one another for what seemed like forever, each giving the other a deadly glare. Even though the young girl put a strong bravado, she knew in the back of her mind that he could easily rip her head off of her shoulders with not even using half of his strength, but the president of the SheZow fan club prayed that the clone wasn't that angry. Suddenly SheZap's expression changed from a look that could instill fear to a warm comforting look, he even let a gentle smile spread across his lips.

"You're so cute when you're angry" he told her in a warm tone of voice that he only used for her "Alright, I'll go"

How could she stay mad at him now?

"Wait" she said as she grabbed his wrist as he walked toward the door "I just know I'm going to regret this, but I guess a quick make out session wouldn't hurt"

"Now we're talking babe!" he replied with a wicked laugh He pulled her back down onto the couch where he kissed her firmly on the lips.

The clone then rolled over so that his beloved was on top and he was beneath her. Kelley gave her boyfriend a lustful smirk which adding on with a 'come hither' look in her eyes before she pulled off her over shirt and casually tossed it aside before letting her hair down. She then went on to send her lips crashing against his once again, only this time she forced her tongue into mouth, a move that caught the super-villain off guard, but he quickly returned the gesture by wiggling his into hers. During their make-out session, Kelley kicked off her shoes while at the same time allowed her hands traveled down his chest and toward his belt.

"What are you up to?" he slyly inquired

"What's it's look I'm doing Einstein?" she said before french kissing him again

"Look who's being naughty now?" her boyfriend pointed out as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"What can I say Zap, you bring the out devil in me" Kelley responded as she began to take off his belt

"Oh my goddess!" an all too familiar spoke up in a shocked tone

Kelley's lustful nature came to abrupt end when she heard those three words. Both she and SheZap looked over from each other and saw in horror that he mother was standing before them was her mother who had just walked through the door. The two lovers froze in place, too scared of what might happen next to even pull themselves together.

"M-mom I-I can explain" the teenager began hesitantly

"You don't need to, because I already know what's going on" her mother replied sharply before her voice became more lighter "you're in love"

"Say what?" Kelley and SheZap said in unison "Oh this is so adorable, my little girl is going though both her Bad Boy and Experimental phase all at once" her mother continued on without answering their question

"What is she talking about?" SheZap whispered to his lover

"I have no idea" she answered him "I remember back in nineteen-eighty-four when your Aunt Agnes had a girlfriend named Tara, oh she was real bad girl!" the parent furthered on "I remember when I walked in on them one night and Agnes was on top of her with a-

"Oh my god stop mom! Just stop!" her daughter shouted in embarrassed tone as she covered her ears

"Actuality can you keep going, I'm interested now" SheZap spoke before his girlfriend roughly elbowed him the chest "ow, what did I do?!"

"Mom, does it bother you at all that you just walked in on your only daughter who was about to have sex with a super-villain?" she questioned, now absolutely confused

"Oh sweetie, you should know by now I would never get in the way of who you chose to love" her mother explained as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder "But if he hurt's you then I'll castrate him"

"Aw that's so sweet" the evil clone mentioned before the woman warning sank in "Wait what?"

"Well have fun you two" she told the both as she walked away "and remember, if you make her cry, I'll make you cry"

With that, the woman made her way toward to her bedroom, leaving the two lovers alone once again. This of course led Kelley's desires to rise back up in her mind.

"Now, where were we?" she asked in a husky tone of voice

"Uh actuality babe, I just remembered that I have a few buildings to blow up today!" hey boyfriend said in a panic before he darted out the door, covering his groin all the way home "I'll call you later, love you!"

* * *

**A/N: I know this was a short story, but I really felt like writing another SheZap/Kelley fic and this came to miy mind, I hope you guys liked it**


End file.
